


everything comes back to you

by courvoisierinmycoffee



Series: soulmates [8]
Category: Eyewitness
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Internalised Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:58:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8684953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/courvoisierinmycoffee/pseuds/courvoisierinmycoffee
Summary: The name on Lukas' wrist is Philip Shea.





	

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by an ask on tumblr and me just wanting to write a soulmate au for these two lol
> 
> complete au and total trash so hope you like :)
> 
> also btw i have not read this through so haha

Shortly before Philip’s arrival, Lukas’ mark had appeared.

His wrist had been itching throughout the day, as the mark painted itself across his arm. It had burnt at his skin, leaving a red name written across his wrist – Lukas hadn’t been able to read it that night, but he had spotted the beginning of a ‘ _p_ ’ and had smiled.

Then, in the morning, his brief happiness had all come crashing down.

 _Philip Shea_.

It was written in a messy scrawl, still raw and dark against Lukas’ skin, but beautiful nonetheless.

Despite that, though, it had been a terrifying sight.

Lukas had waited years for his mark to show, yet it wasn’t supposed to be a boy – it wasn’t supposed to be _Philip_.

Whoever Philip Shea was, he wasn’t Lukas’s soulmate. He couldn’t be.

So, Lukas had hidden the mark with a band, given to him for the exact reason of keeping the name private. He refused to show his dad; he said nothing to Rose when she asked, hopeful and excited. She assumed it was her and Lukas never said no. It was wrong to lead her on, but it had been easier than admitting the truth to himself.

***

When Philip had arrived, Lukas took no notice of the new boy (admittedly, he was gorgeous, but that was a thought Lukas locked deep in his mind). Avoiding the dark-haired boy was the better decision, even if Philip’s smile was kind and bright.

It had been fine until the rumours started.

Gazes began to linger on Lukas as he passed them, accompanied by giggles from the girls and scowls from people he had previously considered friends.

It put Lukas on edge.

His mark was covered as usual – nobody had seen it, _nobody_ – but Lukas felt as if everyone knew. It was terrifying.

Nobody dared confront him, though. His closest friends had avoided his questions, shifting awkwardly in their seats at lunch and searching desperately for a different conversation. Rose had smiled slightly, a silent promise to explain everything.

And she did.

Once school was over, she took his hand and tugged him away from the crowds, away from his bike, and the curious eyes of the new boy.

“Lukas,” She started, sounding nervous. Lukas shifted away from her; his brows furrowed together and a frown tugged at his lips. Rose attempted a smile, but it did little to calm the blond. “Are you gay?”

“What?” Lukas snapped. His cheeks grew warm and panic rose in him. Nobody could know. If anyone at school figured it out, his dad would too – and the very idea of his dad knowing absolutely terrified Lukas. “I’m not gay! What the hell, Rose? I’m with you. I like you!”

Her hand came to touch at his, her grip gentle as she intertwined their fingers together. Lukas looked down, scared and shameful tears threatening to fall. “No, of course you aren’t.” Rose laughed in embarrassment, “I’m sorry. It’s just…Tommy said–”

“Tommy said what, Rose? That I’m gay? I’m not! I can’t believe you would trust him over me.”

“He said that he saw your name on the new boy’s wrist.”

“What?” His soulmate, his _Philip_. Despite his terror, Lukas felt almost hopeful too. Sometimes, late at night, he imagined meeting his soulmate. Far away from Tivoli, though.

“Tommy said he saw your name on Philip’s wrist. Lukas, please. It’s a lie, isn’t it?”

“It has to be! I don’t even know this guy, but he isn’t my soulmate! That’s bullshit, Rose. You know that.”

Rose nodded and her grip tightened. “I believe you.” She promised. Lukas lifted his head, tears no longer a worry, and leaned down to kiss her gently. She smiled into the kiss and when Lukas pulled away, his returning grin was weak and a lie.

***

He and Philip never spoke.

They had passed each other in the corridors before, but Lukas ignored the brunet every time, whilst Philip kept his head hung low and his leather jacket wrapped tightly around him.

More often than not, Lukas found himself wanting to reach out to Philip, but he never did.

The rumours had stopped. Rose had told him Philip wore a cuff now, which Lukas was immensely relieved by. Nobody suspected him to be gay, but they _knew_ Philip was.

The bullying was horrible.

And it was exactly why Lukas refused to accept Philip as his soulmate.

So, he stayed quiet and kissed Rose too many times in front of his friends. They believed him and Lukas never said a word to make them think he was anything but straight.

***

It was okay until he found Philip beneath the bridge.

Lukas was walking home, his bike left at the house with a flat tire, when found spotted the figure curled up under the bridge.

Whoever the person was, they were obviously bloody and beaten, holding their wrist as if it were broken or twisted.

Lukas rushed forward, surprised by his desperate desire to help the bruised body. When he realised it was Philip – his _soulmate_ – the blond stopped short for a moment, before continuing forward with anxious footsteps.

“Philip?” He called nervously, freezing once more when the brunet lifted his head. The boy’s lip was bleeding and his cheek was bruised a dark purple. “Are you okay?”

A bitter laugh escaped the boy’s lips, followed by a short sob. Philip shook his head, before hissing at Lukas to go away.

“No.” Lukas insisted, shocked by his own response. It would be best to leave – to deny that Philip was his soulmate and deny Lukas’ burning need to help him. “Philip, what happened?” Lukas moved forth again, finally coming close enough to kneel beside Philip. He reached out a hand, before dropping it at Philip’s flinch. “I’m sorry.”

“Not your fault.” Philip grumbled, cradling his arm close to his chest. He looked at Lukas suspiciously, watching the blond in fear. “Go away.” He repeated.

“Hey, I’m not gonna hurt you.” Lukas promised, his tone gentle and honest.

Philip nodded, seeming to believe him; he relaxed a small amount. Lukas gave a small smile, and had to bite at his lip to stop himself from beaming when Philip offered up one of his own.

“You’re my soulmate.” Philip told him, so simply that Lukas couldn’t help but nod. Philip bit at his ruined lip; it was bleeding still. “Am I yours?” He added in a small voice.

“Yeah.” Lukas found himself admitting. A moment later he reached down to touch his wrist, removing the band for the first time in months. When he had last seen the mark, it had been raw and red, but it was a deep black now – it looked beautiful.

“I’m scared.” Lukas said.

Instead of replying, Philip reached out with his uninjured hand to run his fingers across the mark. Lukas shivered at the soft touch, watching silently as Philip admired the dark letters.

Philip sighed. “Me too.”

His hand moved from Lukas’ wrist to touch at his cheek instead. Lukas leaned into the touch, closing his eyes. If they weren’t in Tivoli, if Lukas wasn’t Lukas Waldenbeck, then this could have been real.

But they were in Tivoli.

He was Lukas Waldenbeck.

It _couldn’t_ be real. They _couldn’t_ be soulmates.

Just as Philip’s bruised lips brushed against his own, Lukas pulled away.

“I’m sorry.”

“No.” Philip said, almost desperately. His hand returned to grab at Lukas’ wrist, but the blond pushed him away harshly – too harshly. Philip fell back against the floor, hissing in pain when his injured arm pressed against the hard ground. “Lukas, _please_.”

“I’m sorry.” He repeated, scrambling from the floor. Lukas didn’t bother to grab his cuff, the item far from his mind. “I can’t do this. This didn’t happen. We aren’t soulmates!”

“ _Lukas_.”

“No.”

With that, the blond was on his way – he rushed through the tunnel, footsteps echoing loudly as he sprinted away.


End file.
